


Check Yes or No

by Nux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cows, Fluff, Hanzo has instagram, Hanzo on a farm, M/M, McCree farm, Meeting the Family, Road Trips, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux/pseuds/Nux
Summary: A wedding brings Jesse back home to the McCree farm and he takes Hanzo with him. Together they enjoy farm life.(with all that that means, tractors, chickens, cows and the betrayal of sweet tea)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A supersupersuper thank you and a bouquet of roses to [Midnightluck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck) for being my beta and also springboard for all my ideas and such, I don't know where I'd be without her!

“Hey, Hanzo?”

 

He waits patiently until he has Hanzo’s attention; he watches as the man looks up from the unfolded newspaper lying on the table in front of him-- the slightly creased corners and the disarray amongst the pages from being folded and unfolded, folded again and unfolded--  and smiles gently.

 

“Yes?”

 

“So, uh, my lil’ sis is getting married next month; what do you say ‘bout taking some time off n’ coming with me to celebrate? Meet the whole McCree family n’ all, too.” He’s met with silence at first and Jesse watches how Hanzo’s jaw snaps shut and how he averts his gaze before saying “Of course,”-- how he nods for emphasis. While the answer doesn’t convey much, Jesse picks up on the slight shift in his tone and the way the corners of Hanzo’s lips twitch just so, as if aching to arch up into a smile. Jesse’s smile stretches wider just from seeing that, and he leans back into his chair, stretching leisurely as he goes.

 

“How ‘bout we head down on a Saturday? Gives us time to drive.”

 

Hanzo nods again and  _ now  _ his lips smile a little as he looks back, just the softest, faintest-- prettiest-- smile Jesse adores so much that it makes his heart ache sweetly. He can’t even believe his own luck, how he managed to get someone so good as Hanzo.

 

“Ma’s been itchin’ to meet ya as well, so she’ll be happy and  _ hopefully  _ get off my back,” Jesse says and reaches out for his cup of coffee; he takes a sip and wrinkles his nose when he notes the liquid has gone luke-warm rather than the blazing hot he prefers. “Hope she won’t be too much for ya; she can be a handful,” he adds thoughtfully after a few seconds, then laughs and shakes his head; Hanzo shakes his as well.

 

“I think I can handle her…” the archer trails off and Jesse imagines the follow-up would be something along the lines of,  _ ‘I can handle you, so why wouldn’t I be able to handle her?’  _ to which Jesse simply grins .

 

“Yer sayin’ that now, but ya just wait.” He takes another sip of his luke-warm coffee before setting the cup down on the table, opting to just watch Hanzo from across the table-- he can’t wait for some off time to have Hanzo all to himself. Well, and his family too. He grins and lets out a long, content sigh from just imagining it; showing the old McCree family farm to Hanzo, introducing him to the animals and people that he holds most dear in his life, and showing Hanzo the little things he enjoyed as a kid-- all the good hiding spots and pretty places.

 

“Sounds ominous.”

 

Jesse sees the slight arch to one of Hanzo’s eyebrows and the grin stretches wide on his own face. “She ain’t bad or anything, just. Ya’know…” He trails off and shrugs, watching as Hanzo shrugs as well before lowering his gaze to the newspaper again.

 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” the archer says after a few seconds of silence, then adds, “Which sister did you say it was? To be married.”

 

“Bethany. Can’t believe she’s all grown up now, gettin’ married n’ stuff,” Jesse says softly, his gaze lingering on Hanzo though the man doesn’t look up from the newspaper; he merely hums softly and nods in acknowledgement, turning to the next page to keep reading whatever article he was busying himself with. It doesn’t stop Jesse from moving in his seat and continuing to talk; he knows that Hanzo is half listening to him anyway.

 

“Whole family’s gonna be there,” he shakes his head and reaches for the cup of coffee-- thinks of pouring it down the sink instead and get a new, fresh cup instead. “Have no idea how we’re all gonna fit in that house.” Jesse makes the decision; he stands up and crosses the room to the sink, pouring the luke-warm, nasty coffee down the sink, watching as it goes down the drain with the added help of some water as he turns the tap on for a second. “Ma said you n’ I get our own room--” he grins, turns around for a second to catch Hanzo looking at him. “Won’t be much privacy anyway, but it sure is better than nothin’.” Jesse knows his family-- has lived with them for long enough to know that ‘privacy’ isn’t always a word in their vocabulary. The McCree family shares everything, and that’s just the way it is-- the way it should be.

 

“I suppose…that will be fine.”

 

“You’ll get used to it, darlin’,” he reassures Hanzo, and turns around to get himself a new cup of coffee, humming softly as the rich aroma hits him-- all bitter as it lingers around him like a fog-- and he pauses and looks at the still-seated man. “Want anything while I’m up ‘n runnin’?”

 

“No thank you, I’m good.” 

 

Jesse nods, takes his freshly poured cup of coffee and sits down from across Hanzo again, just enjoying being in his presence. Some off-time would do them good; ease their minds a bit and let them unwind from their otherwise rather hectic life.

 

“You’ll like it, sweetheart. ‘n  _ they _ will like you.” He catches Hanzo’s gaze as the man looks up from the newspaper, noting the way his eyes flickers here and there for a second; just a sliver of insecurity.

 

“Promise, it’ll be just fine.”

 

_______________

 

It’s between missions that they find themselves outside an older Overwatch base in America at five am on a Saturday morning three weeks later. They have everything packed and ready, car loaded up with their bags. It’s as an afterthought they both decide to bring along their weapons as well-- Peacekeeper and Stormbow keeping each other company in the trunk of the car along with their bags. The car is of an older model-- sleek and silver grey-- a sedan they’ve borrowed for the sake of the trip but it’s all right, neither of them mind it.

 

“Ya got everything now, darlin’?” Jesse asks, closing the trunk and clapping his hands together to try and brush off dust from them. He throws an easy look over his shoulder, eying Hanzo with a raised eyebrow as he waits for an answer.

 

“Yes I think so. Wait--” Hanzo replies, drawing his eyebrows together as he pats down his frame and then lower-- dressed so casually Jesse wonders if Genji hasn’t been helping with the outfit choices again. He’s not complaining in the slightest, though; he rather likes the way the jeans Hanzo wears fit him tightly, and the dark t-shirt and the unzipped hoodie. Casually dressed and so damn beautiful Jesse can’t do more than sigh softly-- he’s so stupidly in love with this man he can barely take it.

 

The archer raises his hand, holds it up for Jesse to see the phone in his grip. “Yes. All done,” he says and Jesse throws him an easy smile.

 

“Alright, you go ‘n hop right in, then, and we’ll be off.” The gunslinger nods towards the car and the passenger door, standing slightly ajar; they already agreed that Jesse will be the one driving. He watches Hanzo get in, listens to the door falling shut and walks around the car to get to the driver’s seat and straps in himself with ease, just casting a quick glance to the side to see Hanzo doing the very same; briefly he’s reminded of the phrase  _ Safety first _ .

 

“Ya ready to go?” he asks, starting up the car-- it sputters and hacks some before running as smooth as it can muster--  and putting it into  _ drive _ . He pulls out of the sort of driveway; heading down the dirt road back to the main one. Dust whirls up around them as he drives and he makes a mental note to have the car washed before returning it to its rightful owner, seeing as there would be more layers of dust to come.

 

“As ready as I can be, I suppose,” Hanzo replies and Jesse sees him thumb at the rectangular edges of his phone. “It’s a bit--” he struggles, Jesse notes, but lets him find his words on his own. “Overwhelming.”

 

“Mhm…” Jesse shifts gear, takes a slight turn-- dirt and gravel become smooth asphalt instead, making the ride gentler as they ride towards the rising sun. “I know, but darlin’, yer gonna do just fine.” He shifts a bit, enough to extend his right hand towards Hanzo. For a second he thinks the gesture will be scoffed at but slowly, gently, he feels Hanzo’s fingers entwine with his.

 

“You have met my… family. Though, I’d argue if it could be called family, when it’s just me and Genji left,” Hanzo muses beside him and Jesse feels the soft grip on his hand going just a tad tighter, searching for comfort. Jesse squeezes the hand back easily, daring a quick glance to his side; there’s barely any traffic this early and it feels  _ good _ \-- just the two of them on the road, off to new adventures together. Dare he say-- a new chapter.

 

“Darlin’, that’s just as good as any other family out there,” Jesse replies with ease, the corners of his lips quirking up gently. He retracts his hand only to shift gears, momentarily checking the mirrors to make sure everything is fitted for him; briefly he thinks he should have done it before they started driving. For a while, silence settles around them and Jesse figures the topic is over and done with; no mentioning families for a while, he supposes-- he's just about to ask Hanzo to put on some music instead when the man speaks up, surprising him.

 

“Tell me more about your family instead.”

 

“My family? Haven’t I gone on n’ on ‘bout them fer days now?” he asks, drawing his eyebrows together, casting a hasty glance to the side; he didn’t mind droning on about old and treasured memories, but he didn’t really want to bore Hanzo either.

 

“Yes. But I like listening to you talk about them. It's... nice.”

 

“Aw, darlin’. Sure. What d’ya wanna hear?”

 

“Just anything. Whatever comes to your mind.”

 

Jesse hums softly, eyes back on the road as he flips down the small sunvisor, blocking some of the strongest rays though not nearly all of them. “Well… s’pose I could tell ya ‘bout the time me ‘n my brother thought it would be a good idea to ride one of the bulls,” he starts, the corners of his lips tugging up just as he thinks about the sheer stupidity that only came from being young and reckless, and thinking you could do anything in the world without getting harmed. He turns in his seat just enough to look at Hanzo quickly before continuing, “Dunno how we made it, but we got one o’ them saddles on ‘im; stupidest thing I've ever done--” He shrugs, shakes his head and turns the blinkers on for a second as he drives past a car that had been too slow for him; they weren't exactly in a rush, but he really didn't fancy driving 40 miles per hour for god knows how long before the other driver found their car was outfitted with a gas pedal. 

 

“--Anyway, my brother had me go first, since I'm oldest, n’ I get up. The bull couldn't care less; it just stood there, grazing.” Jesse catches the slight smile on Hanzo's face in his peripheral-- the one where he smiles with his eyes rather than lips, the gentle creasing at the corners of his eyes that sends a warm feeling rushing down Jesse's spine.  _ To be the cause of that reaction-- _ well, if that knowledge isn't making grin harder, then he doesn't know what will. 

 

“I remember my brother was disappointed the bull wouldn't do anything so he got this stick n’... it definitely got the bull doin’  _ something. _ Ma rushed out of the house just as we broke the pasture, barrelling down the farm,” he furrows his eyebrows just the slightest, nose wrinkling. 

 

A hand on his bicep has him ease in his seat and he shakes the bad lingering feeling from the memory. “Scary as hell, I'll tell ya that. Thought I'd die or something.” The hand is still on him, though shifting gently-- he feels it as it runs down to rest atop of his hand which rests on the stick shift. “Eventually me n’ the bull stopped, but not before I got my arm broken in three places; I had some pretty cool scars after that--” he briefly shifts his glance to the prosthetic arm; those scars long gone now. 

 

“Ma made sure brother knew he was alive after that.”

 

“I have never heard that story. It doesn't sound very pleasant.”

 

“Nah,” he shrugs lightly. There's still some things which he hasn't told Hanzo, despite their time shared together; some memories are just slow to wake and others… he shakes his head and grins in Hanzo's direction, the archer looking back with one of those stoic looks. “Wasn't very pleasant either. Had my arm in a cast for some time after that. Think there's some photos of it somewhere. I'll have to ask Ma.”

 

He catches the look that flits across Hanzo's face, the one that says he would be _very_ _pleased_ to look at old pictures of Jesse as a child, and the gunslinger can only try and make a mental note to find those old pictures. Jesse watches Hanzo yawn in his peripheral; he feels it as the archer’s hand slip from his to rest in his own lap instead, the man nearly curling up against the side of the car.

 

“Hey-- how ‘bout ya put some music on before ya nap? Made a playlist just for the trip.”

 

Hanzo hums a soft, “Of course,” and Jesse watches as he reach for the old, battered phone that hasn't been upgraded in years-- Jesse doesn't even know what generation it is anymore and frankly, he doesn't care.

 

“Should be the top one,” he mumbles, trying to remember the names of the playlists he has and the order they were in; he can't do it for the time being.

 

“Honkytonk…?”

 

He grins, lets his fingertips tap against the steering wheel as he ends up behind an incredibly slow truck with no possibility of driving past it. “That's the one.”

 

“ _ Jesse _ .”

 

“Yeah, darlin’?”

 

A quick look to the side tells him all that he needs to know; the quiet, seething look on Hanzo's face as he stares back-- eyebrows definitely saying that the archer wouldn't consider this to be called  _ music. _

 

“C’mon, don't look at me like that. They're classics, sweetheart. ‘Sides, yer gonna hear them all week anyway; might as well start now.” He gets a sigh back and then music fills the car, it's not just honkytonk music on that list, but a mix of old songs he holds dear; each one of them has a treasured memory attached to it.

 

“I'm surprised you haven't grown tired to them yet, considering you do blast them at any given opportunity,” the archer says after a while; and since they're just going into a turnabout, Jesse just imagines Hanzo having his eyebrows raised and looking down on the phone and the playlist, having no doubt that his facial expression looks appalled. 

 

Jesse laughs and shakes his head. “I ain't ever getting tired of them; they're my jam, y’know.”

 

Silence falls again shortly after and Jesse enjoys it, that and the soft music flowing from the speakers--  _ It started way back in third grade, I used to sit beside Emmy-Lou Hayes _ \-- and the view as it passes by rapidly; cars and nature and buildings all the same. The sun has risen higher now, and it isn't blinding him anymore so he pushes the sun shield forward so it won't block his sight as much. When he glances to the side, Hanzo has put the phone away and is staring out of the window. Jesse can see a few stray hairs as they've come undone from the bun but he says nothing, just lets that soft smile play on his lips before looking back to the road. They should've done this sooner.

 

_ Click. _

 

Jesse draws his eyebrows together.  _ Click. _ He turns his head just enough to see Hanzo holding his own phone up-- it's a newer model-- and pointing the camera of it towards him. “What're you doin’?”

 

The answer comes plainly, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. “Documenting the trip.”

 

“Is that so? Hm… you gonna put those photos anywhere?”

 

“Yes. You will find them on Instagram.”

 

Jesse nods and his smile grows wider. “Hope you got my good side then, darlin’.” He listens to the slight huff escaping Hanzo, followed by the sound of the phone in the archer’s hand locking. 

 

“I will refrain from answering that, as I do not want to stroke your ego.”

 

Jesse grins; Hanzo walked right into that one all on his own. He passes the truck in front of them-- speeding for a second before they slow down some again. “Oh, there's always something yo--”

 

“I will stop you right there.”

 

He sends puppy eyes in Hanzo's direction, though they go unnoticed, the archer having turned away to glance out of the window again. Quickly, he drops the case of being interrupted in favour of watching Hanzo-- he can't help but let his gaze linger for just a little longer; Hanzo looks the most beautiful like this, all serene yet powerful. It's a nice mix.

 

“You’d do best to keep your eyes on the road, Jesse.”

 

Quickly, he looks back to the road, expression akin to the look that one might wear should they be caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Darn--” he says, despite the car going just as straight as it had been since after that first turn they had taken. “‘Course, sweetheart. Anythin’ you say.”

 

A slight silence between them stretch on for a few seconds and then Hanzo speaks up again, “If it's all right with you, I think I want to take a nap.”

 

“That's fine, darlin’, you just to right ‘head n’ nap, I have company anyway.” He says and taps the car's interior, right above where the radio is fitted into the dashboard to really get his point across. Words cease between them, and music fills in, sweet twangy sounds and words Jesse knows by heart; he could probably sing each song in his sleep by now. Even now, he can't help but to sing along--

 

_ Do you love me, do you want to be my friend? _

_ And if you do, _

_ Well then, don't be afraid to take me by the hand, _

_ If you want to. _

_ I think this is how love goes; _

_ Check yes or no. _

 

_______________

 

It's noon when they pull up along the dirt road leading up to the farm, the road lined by pastures where the cows graze. Jesse can't help but to steal glances at Hanzo every now and then-- it causes him to drive even slower so he can take in the look on Hanzo's face, the one that looks almost  _ ecstatic _ and eager. It has Jesse grinning lopsidedly and he listens to the slightly muffled sound of Hanzo's phone going off as he snaps another picture of a cow grazing. 

 

“Instagram?” He asks, eyebrows arching just so as he looks back to the road again.

 

Hanzo confirms it easily, “Instagram,” and the phone goes off once more before it goes completely silent. Jesse reaches forward to turn the music down low, focusing his attention solely on Hanzo, on the road as they're  _ finally  _ nearing their destination. The McCree farm, looking just as it's always done. 

 

He pulls up just beside the house and turns the car off, though neither of them leave the car. He finds Hanzo's gaze again and he gives him a toothy grin. “So. You ready then?” He asks, puts one hand on the door handle. 

 

“No,” he says, but Jesse sees how the archer reaches out for his door handle as well, so he just laughs quietly, shaking his head. He reaches back into the backseat of the car to take his hat-- the serape is lying on top of it so he huffs some before finally getting it free-- to put it where it belongs.

  
“Time for you to meet the McCree family, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and the lyrics in the fic come from the song [Check Yes or No](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHxS8wlDngI) by George Strait.


End file.
